Temptation
Temptation is the fifth episode of the ninth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 182nd episode overall. It aired on November 1st, 2019, and was preceded by Wild Hearts Bleed and followed by [[]]. Plot Past Some time after the infamous Final Battle, Zelena still feels neglected amongst the heroes, constantly reminding herself not to give in to envy. A mysterious woman named Narissa comes to Storybrooke from another land, to the citizens' confusion. She demands to meet the "ruler" of town, prompting Regina meet her. Narissa asks if anyone by the names of "Giselle" or "Edward" are in town. Suspecting her as something of a villain, Regina lies and says there aren't. Narissa decides to stay. Later, Narissa visits Zelena and reveals that she looked through the town's files and knows that those she seeks are in Storybrooke. Narissa orders Zelena to tell her, but the former witch remains clueless. Angry, Narissa kidnaps Robin. Zelena is furious, and decides not to tell the heroes. Meanwhile, Emma and Hook learn that Prince Phillip knows Edward, and question him. Phillip tells them Narissa is the evil stepmother of Edward. Zelena finds Narissa about to drown her baby, resulting in a magic battle between the sorceresses. Zelena mocks Narissa when she gains the upper hand, but Regina, Snow and Charming arrive to stop Zelena. After Narissa is locked up, Zelena sulks at the Mills House, where Regina joins her and they open up about moving forward. Later, Regina goes to confront Narissa, but the villain immediately escapes after tricking Regina into trusting her. Emma and Hook locate Edward the next day. Edward tells them that Narissa is the most selfish and ambitious person that he has ever heard of in any realm. She wants to steal all True Love magic to gain unimaginable power, which is why Edward and his beloved Giselle had to part ways. When Emma asks further, Edward explains that he was prophesied as the one who would lead to her downfall. Later, Narissa plans on wiping out Storybrooke and crushing the hearts of those with True Love, forcing Regina and Emma to kill her. Zelena is somewhat bitter that Emma has taken her place, as Regina thinks Zelena should not be killing. Present Henry Mills and Ella speak to Regina and Drizella at the Royal Castle about Baba Yaga. Drizella wants revenge, but Regina wants them to focus on finding Tom's location, as he is the one behind all this. Meanwhile, Lanval approaches Zelena and Chad and asks to help search for Matt. Lanval explains that he and Diaval haven't seen each other since their kidnapping at the hands of Baba Yaga, and he is scared that Diaval won't accept him. Simultaneously, Alice and Robin want Diaval to ask Lanval on a date. Regina, Lucy and Roger plan on seeing if they can work out who Tom's assistant is, and eventually discuss Regina's refusal to forgive Drizella. Drizella overhears, and is hurt. Drizella finds Baba Yaga in the woods and demands she take her to Tom. Once at Thumb Hollow, Drizella reverts Tom and Thumbelina to regular sizes and gives them the Black Fairy's Wand which was kept at the Royal Castle, out of bounds, by Regina. Tom and Thumbelina turn themselves into fairies, able to change size at will. Zelena, Chad and Lanval use the Light Dagger to find Matt in the deep forest. Chad asks Matt what his motives even are, to which Matt tells him that he cannot believe the United Realms exist and nobody from the Land Without Magic knows of it. After the reunion, Zelena, Chad, Matt and Chad's parents (Aaron and Judy) have a meeting at the Royal Castle. Zelena and Chad explain everything about magic to all three. Meanwhile, Lanval calls Drizella to talk about his feelings for Diaval, but she doesn't answer. At the Storybrooke Free Public Library, Henry, Ella, Alice, Robin and Diaval find that Baba Yaga's hut was actually a person; Koschei the Deathless. Regina meets with Zelena and argues with her about telling Matt, Aaron and Judy the truth. Fed up, Zelena demands Regina take the Light Dagger herself and says she's taking some time off indefinitely. Regina gives it to Roger to watch over. Elsewhere, with Drizella now on their side, Tom and Thumbelina reveal something big; they are actually working for the very much alive Narissa, who has enlisted their help in stealing True Love so that when she has become all powerful, she can sacrifice her servants to allow herself to become the Agathokakological Entity, a being with the most power to ever exist in history. Characters (in order of appearance) * Henry Mills * Cinderella (New Enchanted Forest) * Evil Queen * Drizella Tremaine * Lanval * Wicked Witch of the West * Chad Verum * Queen Narissa (first appearance) * Snow White (flashback) * Prince Charming (flashback) * Emma Swan (flashback) * Captain Hook (flashback) * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Diaval * Lucy Mills * Roger Radcliffe * Baba Yaga * Koschei the Deathless (as Hut of Death) * Tom Thumb * Thumbelina * Prince Edward (first appearance) * Matt Tyrrell * Aaron Verum * Judy Verum * Gideon * Krampus (no lines) * Countess Mircalla (no lines) Timeline * The past events take place after the epilogue in The Final Battle Part 2 and before Gideon's first birthday party in Beauty. Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes